Trials of Time
by Mystical-Demon13
Summary: Marauder’s Era. So what if people have their problems. That’s what you’ve got friends for. Join a new student, Lily, and the Marauders in this story. Learn twists about things you’d never understand. LJ, ROC, SOC
1. The New Student

A/N: Hey all Mystical_Demon here. This is my first Harry Potter fic so I hope that you all enjoy. It might be a bit confusing but you should be able to understand it.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all I don't own this. sadly anyways. J.K. Rowling does I don't. The only things I own in this thing. are the outfits I made up and Alexis Evans.  
  
Summary!: Marauder's Era. So what if people have their problems. That's what you've got friends for. Join a new student, Lily, and the Marauders in this story. Learn twists about things you'd never understand. L/J, R/OC, S/OC  
  
Chapter 1: The New Student  
  
I wonder where the stupid platform is. . . a girl with pitch-black hair thought to herself as she walked through the Kings Cross Train Station looking for Platform 9 and ¾. Hm. . . Platform 9. . . Platform 10. . . she thought but said outloud, "Where in bloody Merlin's name is the platform?!" she exclaimed quietly to herself so that she didn't draw much more attention to herself, and then something caught her eye. It was a tall boy with dark hair disappearing between the two platforms. Must be a barrier. . . she thought to herself as she followed him through the barrier pushing her trolley.  
  
Once she was through the barrier, she was greeted by the sight of a scarlet steam engine. The steam engine was titled the Hogwarts Express. The girl loaded her trunk up with everyone else's along with her owl and owl cage. She then climbed onto the train and went in search for a compartment to sit in.  
  
The first compartment she entered had two males in it. One had shoulder length blond hair and the other had long greasy black hair. She looked at them with a disgusted look on her face as they introduced themselves to her. Their names? Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.  
  
"Haven't seen you around here before. I would never forget a pretty face like yours," Lucius said as he caressed her cheek with his left hand. She glared daggers at him.  
  
"Malfoy. Kindly take your hand away from my face, before I break it," she said, still glaring daggers at him. Her tone was ice cold and he snatched his hand away as if he could feel the daggers she was sending him. "Wise decision. Now then, I'll be leaving this compartment seeing as you two are a waste of anybody's breath." With those words she exited the compartment. After about ten minutes she walked quite a ways towards the back of the train.  
  
She walked up to the last compartment and checked to see if she heard and voices. She did and they were all male voices. She knocked on the door and heard a "come in" so she opened the door and walked in. She then closed the door and walked towards the group of boys. Two of the boys were standing and two were sitting, and they were all about her age.  
  
The two boys standing could have passed for twins. They both had black hair but ones was very unruly. The one with unruly hair had hazel eyes that were hidden behind his round glasses. The one whose hair was combed had dark mischievous brown eyes. Both boys had identical grins on their faces. The two were also about 6'1" as far as she could tell.  
  
One of the ones sitting down had sandy brown hair that was just long enough to get into his blue-gray eyes. His eyes were also sparkling, but their sparkle seemed a bit dull with the bags that were evident under his eyes. He looked like he would be about an inch or two shorter than the two others that were standing up. The last boy had short blond hair with watery-blue eyes and he was slightly chubby. Guessing, she would say that he was about 5'6" meaning three inches shorter than herself.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The four boys turned to see who it was that entered their compartment. The four boys' names were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. All four jaws dropped when they saw the person in their compartment. Instead of one of their friends or someone else that would yell and scream at them, it was a girl they had never even seen before. The four studied her as she studied them.  
  
It was a girl with waist-length pitch-black hair that was held back with a black headband. With another glance the four noticed that the tips of her hair were curled and dyed a deep red. She had icy blue eyes that seemed like more than a few shades lighter that Peter's eyes. They also had an icy edge to them. The four boys were already in their Hogwarts uniform, but they noticed that she wasn't in hers. She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants decorated with zippers, buckles, and large safety pins. Her shirt was a blood red belly spaghetti strap. She was wearing quite a few bracelets, two earrings in each ear, two necklaces, and a belly ring. Her slightly pale complexion went nice with the dark eyeliner and blood red lipstick that she was wearing. They all stared at her. none of them could say or even possibly think that this girl was ugly.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The girl looked at them, waiting for them to pick up their dropped jaws, which had dropped when they saw her fully developed body. The first one to recover from apparent shock was the boy with sandy brown hair.  
  
"Good afternoon. I don't believe we've met. I'm Remus Lupin," the boy introduced himself and pointed at the boy with unruly hair. He was about to introduce him but got interrupted.  
  
"Now, now Moony. We know how to introduce ourselves," the boy said. "I'm James Potter." He smiled a charming smile and then sat down.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, the finest man in this school," the boy with dark eyes introduced. His eyes were shining merrily and he was about to continue when the girl coughed.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your incoherent mumbling Mr. Black, but I don't think that you need to be saying that. Because it is quite obvious that you are definitely not yet a man but instead still an egotistical boy," she said with a straight face. James and Remus stared at her for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Good one," Remus said between things of laughter. "Oh yeah, the quiet one over that is Peter Pettigrew. And you are really good. . . " he said still laughing yet again. Sirius just looked insulted and then perked up as he remembered something.  
  
"Hey guys. Did you hear that at the beginning of the train ride a girl scared Malfoy? They said that she threatened to break his hand for touching her," he said smiling at the thought, but this sent James, Remus, Peter, and himself into another fit of laughter until the girl cleared her throat.  
  
"1. My name is Alexis Evans. 2. Call me Alex. If you call me Alexis, I'll kill you. And 3. That girl was me," she said as she glanced around. "Oh and by the way. . . can I stay here for the rest of the ride?"  
  
"Sure there's enough room in here. And why did you threaten to break his hand?" Remus asked curiously as he watched Alex sit down by one of the windows.  
  
"Because I'd rather not have a guy that looks like a girl caressing my cheek like they own me," she said casually as she pulled out a book to read for the rest of the ride. "And I am nobody's property," she added after opening the book.  
  
"You might want to change into your Hogwarts uniform now," James stated as he and Sirius pulled out their chess sets so they could match before the ride was over.  
  
"I don't wear uniforms, and if you look inside my trunk you won't see any uniform," Alex said as she flipped to the next page. She looked at Sirius to see a sly grin cross his face. "And if you touch my trunk, you'll be hexed into next year."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Don't touch my trunk," a year younger Alex said to her new roommate. "Just believe me when I say that you won't be comfortable if you do," she said seeing a curious look cross the girls face and with those words she walked out of her room with an evil smirk on her face. One minute after she exited the room a high-pitched scream could be heard throughout the school. "Stupid girl. I warned her, but I guess she didn't want to listen to me," she said as she walked back into her room.  
  
"What did you do to me. . . you. . . you. . . you witch!" the 'girl' screamed at Alex angrily after she had looked in the mirror to see what had happened to herself.  
  
"Correct you are my dear, I am a witch. But you on the other hand. . . look like a freaked up mythical creature that got crossed from two very awkward looking things. I don't think I could even think of you as a female again," Alex said as she walked to her trunk. "I told you not to touch it, but you just had to be nosy didn't you?"  
  
"I. . . I. . . I HATE you!" the girl screamed as she ran out of the room in search of the hospital wing while crying. Voices could be heard from the halls and other rooms.  
  
". . . did you see what happened to the freak's new roommate?"  
  
"Yeah. . . it was all Evans' fault. . . "  
  
"To think. . . a pure blood. . . "  
  
". . . could be brought down so easily. . . "  
  
Alex just rolled her eyes and walked out of her room surprising many of the students that were outside the door and in the hall that connected all the rooms.  
  
"Give the gossip a rest. It gets old and not everyone wants to hear about the same kind of things all the time," she said coldly as she walked out of the hall and to her secret hideout that she had found in her first year there.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
The sly grin was still plastered across Sirius' face and he didn't even notice that she wasn't paying attention to him anymore.  
  
"And why would I be hexed into next year?" he asked with a look of innocence on his face. "Why would such an adorable boy like me ever be hexed into a different year?" he asked grinning cheekily.  
  
"Oi! Sirius give it a rest and move a piece. It's been your turn for the past five minutes!" James interrupted. Alex just glanced around the compartment and then continued reading her book.  
  
"Hey Alex, what are you reading?" Remus asked as he sat next to her because he couldn't seem to strike up a conversation with Peter, and James and Sirius were to into their chess game. Alex showed his the cover of the book, it was titled A 7th Years Guide to Transfiguration. "What year are you in. . . ? Because you don't look like a 7th year. . . " he started but didn't finish because Alex interrupter him.  
  
"That's because I'm only a 4th year. . . " she said and then added, "and if you want to know why I have this book it's because this is the book I will be using for my Transfiguration class this year." Remus was about to say something but she didn't let him. "Yes. . . that means that I'm advanced in the subject," she said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"But. . . advanced by three years?!" Remus exclaimed finally catching James' and Sirius' attention. The two exchanged an odd look before looking back at Remus who was still recovering from the shock that she was so advanced in Transfiguration.  
  
"Hey Remus, what are you talking about? Who's three years advanced in what?" James asked seeing as Sirius just looked confused and didn't know what to ask. Alex closed her book and sighed.  
  
"Ok. . . let me just say this once. . . I'm just a 13 year old from a different magic school that just happens to be more advanced than people my age so they moved me up a year and up a few years in Transfiguration. Now. . . if you don't leave me alone and let me read. . . I'll hex you," Alex said opening her book once more. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter just stared at her before talking about the prank they should play for the Start of the Year Feast. This is going to be one heck of a long year. . . Alex thought to herself as she started reading about Animagi.  
  
The rest of the train ride there was silence between the guys and girl. She read the whole way while the guys passed notes about their prank. . . what their prank would be. . . you just have to wait and find out. "Students, Hogwarts Express will be entering Hogsmeade Village in less than ten minutes. Leave your stuff on the train, someone else will take your stuff to the castle," this announcement was made and Alex shuffled in one of her pockets looking for something. After ten minutes the train came to a sudden stop and all the students got up and exited off the train. Alex and the Marauders climbed out of the train and walked towards the carriages when they heard a professor calling.  
  
"Miss Alexis Evans!" the professor called again. She and the Marauders turned to see who it was that was calling her. It was a woman with black hair that was up in a tight bun and looked very strict. The guys knew her as Professor McGonagol but Alex didn't.  
  
"You rang?" Alex said loudly as she walked over to her ignoring the looks she was getting from all the guys. The professor looked her over and then noticed that she wasn't wearing the school uniform.  
  
"Why Miss Evans. . . why are you not wearing the uniform?" she asked in a tight voice as she looked her over yet again.  
  
"You need to lighten up and besides Dumbledore knows that I'm not wearing any school uniform. And I would enjoy it if you would stop eyeing me like you're a hawk and I'm your pray," Alex said sarcastically only to be glared at by the professor and get shot odd looks from the students as they loaded themselves up into the carriages that would take them to the school.  
  
"Lighten up? And it's Professor Dumbledore to you. I am Professor McGonagol, Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher," she said in a tight voice still. "I will escort you to Hogwarts by means of this carriage. You will be the first to be sorted instead of all the 1st years first. You will stand outside the side entrance until Professor Dumbledore introduces you and calls for you to come. Then you will walk in and up to the stool that will be in the front of the Hall. Then I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted." Professor McGonagol said as she lead Alex over to the carriage and waited for her to get in. Alex took her time climbing into the carriage and once she was in, McGonagol climbed in and the carriage moved forward.  
  
After about ten minutes the carriage stopped. Alex looked out the window of the carriage to see a gorgeous castle looming over her. Wow. . . she thought to herself as she climbed out of the carriage and Professor McGonagol lead her to one of the side entrances. This place isn't a school! She thought to herself as she glanced around and fastened the cloak that she had in her hands on. The outside of it was black and the inside was red. McGonagol looked at her and shook her head with disapproval before walking away and leading the 1st years into the Great Hall from the main entrance.  
  
"It is my great pleasure to tell you all that we have a new student this year. She will be joining the 4th years. Said student is transferring in from Durmstrang. She is only 13 though so make her feel welcome, and yes she will be joining 7th years in Transfiguration. Now then, may I introduce to you Alexis Evans," Professor Dumbledore said. When he had finished saying this one of the side entrances' doors burst open.  
  
All the students turned to look at whom it was. The Marauders already knew because of the train ride there, but they turned to see her anyways. All the boys' mouths in the Great Hall dropped when they saw the girl, all thinking 'so what if she's only 13!' The girls just glared at her, especially if their boyfriends were staring at her.  
  
Alex just ignored all the looks that she was the receiving end of and walked up to the front of the Great Hall. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape saw and recognized her as well, and they paled visibly when they remembered part of Dumbledore's speak saying she was from Durmstrang. Alex went up to the stool and pulled the Sorting Hat onto her head, ignoring all the noises around her and the disapproving glances from the other Professors.  
  
~Ah. . . here at last are we?  
  
Yeah, did it take you long enough even though you've been on my head for a minute?  
  
~Smart alec are you? Don't answer that question. . . I don't want to know. The hat said to her. Anyways. . . where to put you? I'd say that you'd be a good Hufflepuff but loyalty to you isn't as high on your standards as others. . . so no. . . Hufflepuff's out of the picture. . .  
  
Would you just decide?  
  
~Hm. . . Ravenclaw? Nah. . . smart. . . but other things are higher. Yes I see. . . I'll put you in "SLYTHERI-----" the hat started but was interrupted by Alex shouting out loud "NO WAY IN HECK!" ((You may use your imagination to make her something else along those lines.)) Everyone in the Hall was silent as the Sorting Hat seemed to rethink its decision. Hm. . . are you sure? Not Slytherin? You would be great there. . . I see, very ambition indeed, as well as cunning. . . but no? Are you positive? You'd rather die than be in Slytherin? Really. . . ? In any case. . . wait. . . bravery and courage. Higher than your cunning by a bare minimum. . . are you sure that's your choice? Ok then. . . better be. . . "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone in the hall was staring at her in shock, even the professors. Alex stood and yanked the hat off her head and glared at it as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. The last thought she had sent to the Sorting Hat had been threatening and she wasn't in a good mood anymore.  
  
"Stupid hat," she muttered as she sat down in an empty seat ignoring the looks that others were giving her. The Sorting Ceremony then took place, even though everyone was still brooding over what had happened when Alex was being sorted. The Sorting Hat started to say Slytherin but then was interrupted and reconsidered it decision. Not even Dumbledore understood but he didn't say anything, knowing that the answer would show up eventually.  
  
"Now then, since the Sorting is over. Once again, welcome our new students to Hogwarts. Reminder for those students who seem to have forgotten, the Forbidden Forest is obviously Forbidden for students to enter. And our caretaker Mr. Filch has posted up a list of things that have been banned from use. One other thing, no using your wand in the halls. That is all, enjoy," Dumbledore said as he sat back down and mounds of food appeared on top of the Great Hall's tables.  
  
After the Feast was over the house prefects led the 1st years to their respective common rooms. The password for Gryffindor's was Artemis' Lair. Alex ignored the catcalls that she was receiving from the males in the common room and walked up to her respective dorm. When she was up in her dorm she easily spotted her trunk, it was beside the bed that was furthest in the back and by the window.  
  
Good, at least no one will wake me up. Stupid case of insomnia, Alex thought to herself as she walked over to the bed not noticing the girl with long auburn hair looking at her. I'm glad to be so far away from everyone else. . . I can't believe that they actually wanted me to make friends with people, Alex thought with a shudder. How do they expect me to make friends with these. . . these. . . idiots?! She nearly shouted out but refrained as she pulled out her pocket book and a quill that never needed to be dipped in ink. She started to write as she sat at the desk next to her bed until she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
Alex turned to see who had interrupted her writing to see a girl from her dorm standing by her bed. The girl had auburn hair that reached the mid of her back. Alex also noticed that the girl had dazzling green eyes that sparkled brightly when she was happy and flicked darkly when she was sad or angry. The girl smiled at Alex and held out a hand for her to shake.  
  
"Hello. I'm Lily Evans," the girl said brightly. "Pleased to meet you, and did the Marauders do anything to bother you on the train ride?" she asked with slightly narrowed eyes. This caused Alex to stifle a chuckle.  
  
"The Marauders? Oh. . . you mean the group of guys with those two egotistical prats?" Alex asked with a look of innocence on her face as she shook Lily's hand. The two started talking and oddly enough became friends, even though this was the first time they had ever talked. "I mean. . . a guy who introduces himself to you as and I quote 'the best looking man in the school,' I mean. . . what's wrong with him? You should have heard my response to Black's introduction. . . " Alex said. The two girls were sitting on Alex's bed and they didn't even realize that their roommates had entered into the dorm.  
  
"Are you guys, like, talking about, like, Sirius Black?" a girl with short blond hair asked in a rather high pitch voice. She and one other girl were walking over to Alex's bed and heard Alex say 'Black' so they decided to see what they were talking about.  
  
"Does it really matter what WE are talking about? Because I know that we, meaning Lily and I, sure didn't invite you into OUR conversation," Alex said coldly. Lily laughed at the look of shock on the two girls' face.  
  
"You can't like. . . talk to me like that. Its like. . . not like right," she said in that high-pitched voice again. Lily was cracking up silently on the bed as Alex just glared at the girl.  
  
"I can, like, do whatever I want. I don't have to listen to a bimbo like you that thinks they can rule over the school. And trust me when I say stay clear of my way," Alex said seething. The two girls got the message and walked away from her bed talking in their high-pitched voices, which only annoyed Alex more.  
  
"Oh. . . my. . . god. That was so funny," Lily said when she had enough breath to actually talk. "Did you see the look on their faces?!" she said as she started laughing again.  
  
"Painfully enough I did," Alex said as she mocked a wince. "And think they made their voices high enough. They were so high that you'd think they were guys trying to talk in girl's voices," she said. With this thought both girls started laughing.  
  
"The blonde was Alyssa. So-called 'Queen of Hogwarts,' and I need to get some rest. See you in the morning Alex," Lily said bidding her new friend good night and walked over to her own bed. Alex bid Lily good night and watched Lily close the red curtains around her bed. Alex sighed and pulled out her wand. With a small charm, the curtains around Alex's bed became black with swirls of red in them.  
  
"Now then. . . to find a way to sleep. Stupid case of insomnia. . . " Alex said sighing as she put her pocketbook and quill away. She then walked out of her dorm room and down to the common room to see that the Marauders were still up. She ignored them and their attempts to strike up a conversation with her and walked out of the common room ignoring the fact that it was past curfew.  
  
Alex just wondered the halls, not really caring if anyone saw her or if a teacher caught her. She just didn't care anymore. Only two people could ever make her laugh or smile, her new friend Lily Evans and her only friend from Durmstrang Jeremy. She still had on her cloak and wasn't paying attention to where she was going so it was obvious that she would run into somebody, it just wasn't someone that would be pleased with running into her.  
  
"Watch where you're going stupid girl," a slimy voice said as one of the people that she ran into stood up and dusted himself off. The boy looked at her in disgust to see who it was that had run into him. When he saw who it was he was a bit surprised. "What are you doing out in the dungeons right now?!"  
  
"Does it really matter. . . Snape?" Alex asked in a deadly cold voice. "I'm here because I am and you can't do anything about it. "Besides, I could ask the same of you. Now if you don't leave me alone you'll regret the day you were born," she added icily as she turned to walk away but Malfoy, who was there with Snape, caught her arm with his hand.  
  
"Regret the day we were born? I highly doubt it little girl. You don't scare us even though you're from a Dark Arts school I guarantee that we know more Dark Arts than you do," Malfoy sneered at her ignoring the glare that she sent at him. "Now then. What are you doing down here at this time of night?"  
  
"As I said before. It doesn't matter what I was doing down here. Now then. . . Malfoy, unhand me you freakish fiend before I make you," Alex said as she glared at him, her eyes shining angrily.  
  
"What are you going to do? Call for Potter and Black to come to the rescue?" Snape sneered as he became impatient waiting for her to say why she was down there. "For all we know, you could be a filthy mudblood trying to come destroy the Slytherin house."  
  
"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Alex said through gritted teeth. In one swift movement she turned towards Malfoy and kneed him in the groin causing him to curse in pain. Not only that but since his grip on her arm tightened she grabbed it with her opposite arm and twisted it around dislocating his shoulder. "Now then. I'll be on my way. Remember, don't mess with me or pay the price," Alex said as she walked away ignoring the cursing of Malfoy and the few curses Snape shoot at her but she dodged. Some people never learn do they. . . guess I'm still just the new student after all, Alex thought to herself as she found her way back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked as Alex walked up to her portrait. Alex sighed and murmured the password. The Fat Lady opened and allowed Alex to walk in before closing again. Alex walked up to her dorm and laid on her bed waiting for sleep to overcome her as it always did late at night. When she did not fall asleep after ten minutes she got up and changed into one of her nightgowns. When she was done changing she lay back down on her bed, but this time sleep overcame her instantly. The thoughts as she slept were the same as before. . . just the new student. . . the one that came from a Dark Arts school, the one who was said to most likely join Lord Voldemort's ranks.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPPIE!  
  
Extra Notes: Yea, your all wondering what the heck's wrong with her. . . am I right? Nah, she just didn't grow up with what we call a 'loving' family. Yea. . . you'll find out the full deal with her past. . . later on. ^________^; Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and will continue to read this fanfic. Its school time right now so it might take a while for me to update next. R & R!!!! 


	2. The Ice Queens of Hogwarts

Disclaimer. . . : Yes, you all know that this isn't mine. . . well. . . the characters you recognize from the books aren't anyways. Yes, I own Jewels and Alex. Those are the only ones for right now.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy this. . .  
  
Chapter 2: The Ice Queens of Hogwarts  
  
To some the first week of school had passed by fast, but to other it hadn't. Lily Evans and Alexis Evans had become known as the Ice Queens because of their cold behavior towards some people. The Ice Queens were also known as the best looking girls in the school. Lily with her auburn locks and sparkling green eyes, and Alex with her long black with crimson tipped locks and ice-blue eyes. The popular girls weren't too happy about this though and tried to bring the two down from their popularity within the guys, but nothing seemed to work. The only guy that the two girls got along with without becoming angry was Remus Lupin. The other guys in school weren't too happy about this even though they all knew that right now no one ever had a chance with either of the girls right now.  
  
The two girls mentioned above, Lily and Alexis Evans, walked down to the Gryffindor common room from the dorm room that they shared with two ditzes. Today they were both out of uniform instead of just Alex out of uniform like usual. Lily had on a long silky black skirt that had intricate designs on it and a deep green spaghetti strap. She also had on her cloak but instead of the usual plain black it was like Alex's except for instead of red it was green on the inside. Alex was dressed in a similar outfit except she had on an ice-blue spaghetti strap and her cloak. Instead of the red interior like usual the interior matched her shirt. The two didn't notice that all the guys in the common room had stopped and looked up at them as they walked down the stairs and out of the common room to the Great Hall.  
  
~ Inside the Great Hall ~  
  
"Students. Students!" Professor Dumbledore repeated after not silencing the students the first time, but the second time it was effective. "I know that we are already one week into the school year we have a new student. She is transferring in from Salem Academy for Witches and she'll be in her 4th year. Professor McGonagol if you will bring out the Sorting Hat so that she can be sorted. Oh and her name is Jewels Hall. She will be joining in the classes today," Dumbledore said and the main entrance of the Great Hall opened. The girl that was standing there walked silently to the stool in the front of the hall. Jewels had dirty blonde hair that was an inch or two longer than shoulder-length and light hazel eyes. Like Alex and Lily she wasn't wearing a uniform. Instead, she was wearing a pair of black baggy pants, which had a few chains hanging from them. She was also wearing a forest green tank top with her cloak on. Her cloak was black on the outside with a deep green on the inside. She had on few bracelets, a single silver chain necklace, and a pair of hoop earrings in her ears.  
  
Jewels confidently sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat, which Professor McGonagol handed her, on top her head to be sorted. To everyone's surprise but Alex's, Jewels' sorting took just as long as hers did. Here's the conversation that was going on between the Sorting Hat and Jewels. And lets just say that right now if thoughts could kill, the Sorting Hat would have been burned five times and then the ashes placed in acid.  
  
~Dear, dear, dear. Once again I must said that you are best suited for Ravenclaw.  
  
I don't care what I am best suited for I know which house I want to be in you stupid hat.  
  
~Hey now. No need to call me names. . . The question is why do you want to be in Gryffindor? You are best suited for Ravenclaw. You are probably the only student who is surely fitted to be put into Ravenclaw.  
  
I don't care. And have you looked into my past you stupid hat? I've shown more bravery than I have knowledge now hurry up and sort me. I'm getting sick of having everyone staring at me.  
  
~Alright then. . . you are right when you say that you've shown more bravery than knowledge. . . but. . . ok if you insist. . . I'll put you in, "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out to the Great Hall. The Gryffindors, excluding Alex, burst into applause as the girl snatched the Sorting Hat off her head and literally threw it back at Professor McGonagol who barely caught it. Why couldn't it have just realized things a little sooner? Now everyone's staring at me. . . except for that one girl at the Slytherin's but that ones a given. . . oh well, Jewels thought to herself as she pulled herself into the only free seat which was next to Alex.  
  
"Jewels Hall, pleased to meet you," Jewels said ignoring everyone staring and not really noticing that the two girls she was sitting with were the only other two not wearing uniforms out of the whole school. "What's the first thing on schedule?" she asked before turning towards the other students. "What may I ask are you staring at?!" she asked loudly causing them all to turn around and look down at their plates.  
  
"Lily Evans here. That's Alexis Evans. . . if you want to keep your limbs call her Alex. Oh and she doesn't like talking much. . . quiet gothic type but good job with the staring people. By the way like your outfit," Lily said as she put some food on her plate. Alex did the same as she looked the new girl over and nodded her head with approval at her outfit.  
  
"I agree with Lil, nice outfit. And yes, if you value your limbs call me Alex," Alex said quietly. However, Snape and Malfoy were walking by and heard her. They shared a sneer and stayed behind then. Alex sensed them and her eyes narrowed visibly. "If you are just there to piss me off, then you go back to where you came from. Or does Lucy need a reminder of what pain can be dealt in one swift movement?"  
  
"Why thank you Alex," Jewels said turning to see who she suddenly started talking to in a cold, harsh voice that she hadn't talked to her in. Behind her were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. "Oh joy. . . slime balls. . . "  
  
"Yes Lucy. . . do you need a reminder?" Lily sneered at him remembering that he was in the Hospital Wing for a day after the episode everyone heard about in the hall. Snape and Malfoy were now seething with anger. Malfoy was just about to grab hold of Lily's arm but Alex and Jewels caught it at the same time.  
  
"I don't know who you are. . . but you can climb back to the slimy nest that you crawled out of anytime," Jewels said coldly, her hazel eyes glaring at him. Malfoy glared at Alex and then at Jewels before feeling his blood run cold when both girls glared daggers at him and tightened their grips on his arm. Many people had turned to see what was going on and more than half smiled to see someone gripping Malfoy's arm. . . tightly.  
  
"No Evans. I was just merely surprised that someone like you could possibly dish out. . . anyone," he said with disgust as he looked at Jewels, "a compliment when they are just as much of a freak as you are." Snape had said this and before Jewels could react Alex had stood, let go of Malfoy's arm, and had Snape pinned to the wall. "What? Want to have your way with me?" he asked with a hidden smirk.  
  
"Snivelly, that would only. . . EVER, happen in your dreams. Which I prefer to be left out of. As I was about to say before you opened your overly large mouth and started talking about things you don't even know. Stay out of my way. Stay out of my friends' way. And get this, don't mess with them. Or you might as well be dead. I will make your life a living nightmare. So, stay. Out. Of. My. Way." She said as she pushed him against the wall making his head bang into the wall painfully.  
  
"What's going on here?!" a loud male's voice boomed from outside the barrage of students who had run over to watch what was happening. The man pushed his way through the crowd to see his own student, Snape, being held to the wall by a girl. By a half-blood no less, he thought to himself. "Break it up!" he shouted at the students who dispersed quickly. The only students left in that area were Lucius Malfoy, who's fingers were purple because of Jewel's tight grip on them, Jewels, Lily, Alex, who still had Snape pinned to the wall, and Snape. "Miss Evans. Detention for fighting a student and 20 points taken from Gryffindor for the same reason. Miss Hall, I will also take 10 points off for cutting off the circulation to Mr. Malfoy's arm. Now then, get to class and I will talk to you about your detention later," he said as he walked away pushing Alex away from Snape. Alex was seething with anger and anyone who looked at her could tell that she was angry and didn't dare cross her path in a negative way as she walked down to the dungeons with Lily and Jewels in tow behind her.  
  
"Ignore Scott, Alex. You know that he's just ticked at the fact that a girl one year younger can beat the crap out of his own student," Lily said following Alex with Jewels. Alex just nodded knowing that it was the truth but she was too angry to say anything and Lily knew this even though they had only met a week ago. The three girls walked into the Potions room together and all three had narrowed eyes. They sat together at the table next to the Marauders' table. Professor Scott, the Head of Slytherin House and Potions professor, walked in with a smirk across his face.  
  
"Sit down students. Today you will be making a weak truth potion. Near the end of this class you will all take the potion," Scott said smirking. "I will ask you one question after you have drunk the potion and you will answer in a voice that doesn't seem like your own. Now, get to work. You will find the ingredients and instructions on page 113 of your book." With that last statement he sat down at his desk.  
  
"I'll go get the supplies," Jewels said as she stood from the three's table and walked over to the desk where the supplies were. As she was walking Snape purposely bumped into her with a smirk across his face and then walked away with his supplies. Jewels gave him a death glare as she grabbed all the supplies they three would need and then walked back over to their table. "Sorry I took so long. Snivelly bumped into me." As she said this she put the stuff down on the table. Alex just nodded and automatically started a fire under the cauldron and began adding the things like it said in the instructions.  
  
"What things do you think he's going to ask you Alex?" Lily asked as Alex was stirring the stuff in the cauldron. Alex had just finished adding the ingredients and now how to let it set for 30 minutes and it would be done. She also sighed when she heard Lily's question being directed to her.  
  
"I don't know but I also don't care. Knowing him something terrible like: What was the worst thing I've ever done? And the answer to that would scare even him," she said with a smirk as she stirred the potion once more. "And he'll probably ask old Snivelly and Lucy who they like. . . just to embarrass them or ask them who's the best-looking girl. . . " she said nonchalantly. "Now we just let it sit," she said.  
  
* With the Marauders *  
  
"Prongsie. . . staring at her isn't going to help your cause any. It'll just make her angrier. And did you know that the Queen of the Ice Queens did it again? She slammed Snivelus into the wall at the Great Hall," Sirius said grinning. "That girl has guts. . . I wonder what Scott will ask her and us. . . " Sirius said losing his grin.  
  
"Does it really matter? And I know that staring isn't going to help me any but she keeps refusing me and it's driving me mad," James said. "I can't take this anymore. . . " James said sighing as he finished putting in the ingredients of the potion and letting it sit.  
  
"Well what are you going to do mate?" Sirius asked knowing exactly what James was talking about. James was talking about the fact that he continuously asked Lily Evans out but every time she would insult him, turn him down, or even ignore him. Sirius knew that it drove him nuts but didn't want to push the matter any further seeing as Lily and Alex were the two hardest girls to even get into a conversation with.  
  
"Did you realize that the new girl gets along well with those two?" sensible Remus asked as he noticed how the three girls were immersed into conversation. The other three Marauders nodded their heads also thinking that this was rather odd. No one was used to the Ice Queens to actually be in a conversation with anyone else besides themselves, even if they had to talk because of an assignment.  
  
"Now class. Your potions should be done by now. Good, good. . . you all are done," Professor Scott said to himself hiding a grin as he looked at the Marauders and Ice Queens. "Miss Alexis. You take a vial of yours and drink it. Then I will ask you a question and you will answer truthfully." Alex hid the evil smirk that was crossing her face and poured out a small vial. She sat in her chair and then drank the liquid in the vial in one single gulp. Her body went rigid as the potion took effect. "It's working. Now then. . . Miss Evans, what is the worst thing that you've ever done at Durmstrang?"  
  
"Cursing ten people into the hospital wing for two weeks. . . one of which being the Headmaster," she said in a monotone voice, which made it clear that the potion had made her say it and it wasn't her choice. Everyone looked at her shock except for Lily and Jewels, who really didn't care what she said or what she was asked. Right after answering the question she smirked, the potion had worn off. "Did you like the answer to your question, Professor Scott?" she asked, her words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
". . . " he was about to say something but couldn't spit out what he was trying to say and then recovered. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your smart-alec comments Miss Evans," he said with a sadistic smirk. "Moving along. Potter, drink yours." He commanded of James. James did the same thing as Alex and drank his potion. "Who do you like?" Scott asked with an evil grin upon his face.  
  
"Lily. . . " James said in a monotone voice just like Alex's but lower because of course, he's a guy! He too came back to reality once he answered the question and quickly looked away from everyone's eyes.  
  
"Now, now. No need to be shy about it. Black, you drink it too," Scott said as he looked at Sirius. Sirius glared visibly, took the potion, and swallowed it in one gulp. "Do you love your family?" Scott asked knowing the problems within his family, the ones between him, his mum, and his younger brother Regulus.  
  
"No I do not," Sirius said in a monotone voice just like Alex and James. As the potion wore off he remembered the question that was asked of him and he glared murderously at Professor Scott and then at his cousin, Bellatrix Black, who was smiling evilly at him after he answered the question. The look in her eyes were one that said 'I'm telling my aunt.'  
  
"Ok. . . Mr. Snape, your turn your turn to drink the potion. Drink your potion and I will ask you one question," Professor Scott said to him as he walked over to his table. Snape drank his potion without second thought and Scott asked him the same question that he had asked James. "Who do you like?"  
  
"Lily Evans," he answered but it was so low that only a few people heard this. though, Lily was one of the ones who had heard it. Her eyes were filled with bewilderment and hatred towards him and the Marauders who burst out laughing because they too had heard him. James looked a bit disoriented but continued laughing. Snape regained his senses soon enough and glared at all the Gryffindors who were laughing and at the Slytherins who were talking about how one of them could like a 'mudblood' like her.  
  
"That will be enough class. Mr. Malfoy. I do believe that it's your turn to drink the potion," Scott said after the class finally stopped laughing at Snape. Malfoy, like Snape, drank the potion in a single gulp. "Mr. Malfoy, who do you like?"  
  
"Jewels Hall," Malfoy said and then added, "And Narcissa Black." At this the Marauders all gagged. Alex gagged herself when he said Jewels' name. Jewels was looking like a deer caught in a cars headlights mouthing words like 'why me?!' Lily glanced at her and mouthed back 'at least you aren't liked by a slime ball!' Alex looked at the two and read their lips and shook her head suppressing the strong urge to laugh at her two friends.  
  
Professor Scott continued to go through and ask every student a question while they were under the weak truth potion. When the bell rang the Ice Queens were the first ones out of the room, though Snape and Malfoy were right behind them. And right behind those two were the Marauders who were always cautious around Snape and Malfoy.  
  
~ With the Ice Queens ~  
  
"Good god that was sickening!" Jewels exclaimed once they got out of the potions lesson. She had a sickened expression still on her face from when Malfoy said that he liked her. For God's sake. . . he barely even knew her!  
  
"I think that you have it better than me," Lily replied darkly. "At least the one who likes you knows how to WASH their HAIR!" she exclaimed as she shuddered at the thought of Snape liking her. Sure she didn't like him, but who did. She didn't necessarily hate him, but only when he was doing something she despised. . . such as calling muggle-borns like herself a mudblood. When Lily said this Jewels stifled a small laugh and Alex gave her a small smile.  
  
"Looks like you're one of us now. Lily, initiation ceremony? Tonight?" Alex said smirking towards Lily. Lily caught the smirk and smiled. Jewels looked at the two of them confused.  
  
"Yup. . . but only if she wants to be one of us," Lily said as she held out her right hand. Alex put her hand over Lily's and looked towards Jewels.  
  
"You in? Want to join me and Lily?" Alex asked. "If so, put your hand in with ours, and we will perform the initiation ceremony with you tonight," she said. Jewels looked at her and nodded. She then put her hand on top of Lily and Alex's hands and smiled.  
  
"I'm in. . . and is it ok if they see us doing this?" Jewels asked as she spotted the Marauders and Malfoy and Snape watching the three of them. "I'll never be the same anymore. . . that one moment scarred me for life," she said jokingly and Alex and Lily appreciated it because they let out small laughs.  
  
"Yeah, you'd definitely make a good addition to our group," Alex said. "And I would be scarred for life to if I knew the a blond who happens to LOOK like a girl said he liked me," she said loud enough for the others to hear. The Marauders laughed as the other two glared at the three. "Don't worry. He seemed to like the idea of hitting on me before he knew that I could hex him into next year. . . or even beat the living daylights out of him. Considering on the first day I just happened to dislocate his arm," she said loudly still knowing that he could hear her, and she was correct. He paled when she said this and sent her a death glare before walking away. "Ah yes. . . that must be why they call me the Queen of the Ice Queens, am I right Lily?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ah yes you are correct my dear. You are the Queen of the Ice Queens and I am the Princess of the Ice Queens," Lily said smiling as she flattened down her shirt and pulled her long auburn locks into a ponytail. Alex did the same as the three girls walked into the Great Hall attracting all the attention because out of everyone in the school they were the only ones to not wear the uniform.  
  
"Seeing anything interesting?" Alex asked them all with a dark look. Half the students shook their heads while others just stared. What she had said during the Potions lesson had obviously gotten around to everyone. "Well it would be wise if you stopped staring. unless of course you would like to lose the ability." Alex said this with a really dark look towards the crowd and they all turned away with frightened looks on their faces. "Much better. Shall we girls?" Alex asked as she led them to the place she and Lily always ate.  
  
"This is where we sit Jewels. We sit here everyday," Lily explained as Alex just sat and started eating. "Yea. Meet us in the common room. Ten o'clock. Be on time or don't come," Lily said as she to helped herself to some food. When she said this, she didn't notice that four boys had overheard their whole conversation, but Alex knew this. She had this weird knack for knowing when people were listening in on her conversation or watching her.  
  
The four boys that had heard the conversation just happened to be the Marauders. The four, excluding Peter, exchanged odd glanced and then walked away. Once they were far enough away not to be heard they erupted.  
  
"Ten tonight?!" Peter asked. "B-b-but. . . that's. . . a-a-after h- h-ours. . . " he managed to stutter before anyone else said anything.  
  
"What are they crazy?" Sirius asked loudly. "How are they going to get out without Filch catching them?" he explained further when he was met by a few wary glances.  
  
"Do you really think that those two have an initiation process into the Ice Queens?" James asked with a bewildered look on his face. After about a minute no one had said a thing a light bulb switched on in his head. "We'll follow them with the invisibility cloak tonight." James said smiling.  
  
"Fantastic idea Prongsie," Sirius said grinning from ear to ear, only to be hit on the back of the head by James.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?! Do NOT call me Prongsie!" James said as he put a lot of emphasis on the word 'not' by hitting Sirius upside the head. Sirius growled at him as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now then. lets get up to the dorm and plan."  
  
"I don't think it wise to just up and follow them. . . you have no idea what they could possibly do," Remus said. He sighed and nodded his approval when James and Sirius glared at him for possibly ruining one of their best ideas yet. "Just don't let the Evans twins catch us. . . " he said with a look of horror on his face at the thought of being caught. Everyone referred to the two as twins because they were both born in the same month, acted the same, and had the same last name. You just have to make sure that you don't let them hear you saying it.  
  
The four boys all had mischievous grins on their faces as they walked up the stair and into the common room, and from there to their dorm. Anyone who saw them would have thought that they were up to planning a prank but they didn't realize how wrong they really were.  
  
~ Ten At Night ~  
  
Alex and Lily were in the common room waiting for Jewels to come down from their dorm room. Alex had something in her bag along with the necessary stuff. Right when the clock struck ten, Jewels was down the stairs and with them.  
  
"Punctual I see," Lily said softly so as not to catch anyone's attention, though there were only few people out. Alex nodded at the door ignoring the feeling that they were being watched. Lily and Jewels nodded then followed her quietly out of the common room. The four boys followed them out while still under the invisibility cloak and watched as the three girls suddenly disappeared with a whisk of a cloak.  
  
"They've got an invisibility cloak," James whispered to his fellow Marauders even though they already knew that. He then whipped out the Marauder's Map and muttered, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Lines and dots appeared on the Map and showed where the three girls were. The four followed closely keeping the map out since the girls were invisible.  
  
"Almost there Lily," Alex whispered to her as they neared the witch's hump. "A-ha, there it is," she muttered victoriously as they walked to it. "Dissendium." With that command and the tap of Alex's wand, the witch's hump opened and allowed them to enter. The four boys looked at each other and quietly slipped in before the girls could notice and before they closed it.  
  
"Lex. . . do you have the feeling that we're being watched?" Lily asked suddenly as they were walking down the passageway. The three had taken off the invisibility cloak so now the Marauders could see them well and all the boys held their breath.  
  
"Yeah, I do. But we just continue on, I feel sorry for anyone who'll walk in on our initiation process," Alex said as they got to the end of the passage and walked up into Honeydukes quietly. The four boys quietly followed them out of the store and a little ways from Hogsmeade. The boys were surprised at where they found themselves.  
  
The girls had led them right into the middle of a ring of trees. With a close look you could tell that the Cherry Blossom trees were planted in an exact circle. Some of the Cherry Blossoms were blowing in the wind. The clearing was covered with newly grown grass, and it wasn't extremely large but not extremely small either. If they had been there for some other reason they would have liked it better but at the time they were to busy spying on the three girls.  
  
James and Sirius watched in interest as Lily and Alex positioned themselves next to Jewels and held hands having Jewels in between the two of them. The two whispered something to Jewels and Jewels nodded.  
  
"Lets do this Lil," Alex said with a small smile as her and Lily's hands began to glow where they met. Lily nodded smiling and the glow grew brighter. The two girls chanted quietly and the glowing ceased, though now there was a small dagger floating in front of Jewels.  
  
"Make a horizontal cut on the palm of each of your hands then pass the dagger," Alex explained as she and Lily dropped each other's hands. Jewels' looked at them apprehensively then made up her mind by taking the dagger and carefully cutting two small cuts, and then she passed to dagger to Lily who did the same thing before passing the dagger to Alex. Alex grabbed the dagger and motioned for the two to sit on the mats behind them. They did as she motioned and she sat on her own then cut her own hands. The dagger flew from her hand and landed directly in the middle of them, blade in the ground.  
  
"Now we put our hands together. . . " Alex addressed and the three girls did so. Alex's left hand was holding Jewels' right and her right holding Lily's left and you can tell the rest by just imagining that much. The light produced by their joined hands was blinding to the boys but the girls weren't affected.  
  
"The initiation is almost over!" Lily shouted to Jewels who looked exhausted for no reason at all, well actually there was a reason. The charm the three were performing drain's portions of your energy randomly without any warning but Lily and Alex could withstand it because of the previous ceremony.  
  
"Bind us now!" Alex shouted out and a huge gust of wind circled around them, blowing the boys around for a minute. When the wind was gone the three girls were now standing heads held high in long flowing dresses, each had their own color. Alex was wearing a deep red that matched the tips of her hair, Lily was wearing a sparkling green that went well with her eyes, and Jewels was wearing an ice blue that went well with her hazel eyes. All three of the girls looked like right royal queens but the boys knew better, even though their mouths had dropped at the sight of them.  
  
"Now then. Blood sisters, forever," Alex said smiling a real smile that went to her eyes. "Shall we get back to the castle. . . or maybe," Alex said with a mischievous smirk as she glanced at where the four marauders were. "Maybe I should just give them a scare. . . " she said. Lily smiled and Jewels looked at her confused.  
  
The four Marauders were looking at them in awe still even throughout the exchange of words that went on so they didn't really hear what Alex had said. What they wanted to know was what kind of magic this was. . . they had never seen anything like it and they didn't even use their wands while performing it. Remus, like always, was the first one to snap out of his daze, only to realize that Alex was no longer standing with Jewels and Lily. In fact, he didn't see her anywhere as he looked around the field. James and Sirius also started looking around for the girl that had disappeared without them noticing it. As the three looked around Peter was on the ground moaning about something, and the three looked up to see Lily and Jewels but the two were gone.  
  
"Prongs! Padfoot! Moony! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!?!" Peter exclaimed from the ground. The three other Marauders turned to look at their fellow troublemaker surprised when they saw a wolf on top of him. "HELP!" he shouted again and the three boys scrambled, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Where did it come from?!" Remus exclaimed. "Its not a werewolf. . . " Remus started but was cut off by a female's voice.  
  
"Yea, but you are," the voice said from a distance. The girl was Lily, and they were in a nearby tree looking down at the scene trying not to burst out laughing. "We've known Remus. You can't hide your secret from everyone, especially intelligent people," Lily added. Remus had gone pale and the other boys had faltered their movements. The wolf that was on Peter padded up to Remus and grabbed part of his robes. Then the wolf pulled him to the tree where Jewels and Lily were.  
  
"There's no need to hide what you are from us," Lily said jumping from the tree landing in front of him.  
  
"So there's no need to even try to deny it," Jewels said jumping down as well, landing directly next to Lily. "Now then. . . we need to be getting back to the dorms. Class tomorrow," Jewels said as she and Lily walked off towards the castle. The Marauders looked at the wolf that had just ran off.  
  
"Now that. . . was weird. . . " James said looking at her friends. "Um. . . where did Evans go though?" he asked suspicious.  
  
"No idea. . . but lets go back to the castle." Remus said still looking somewhat shocked at the Ice Queens finding out his deepest secret, which he tried to hide from everyone. The only ones who had ever found out before were his fellow Marauders and they were even studying to become Animagi to join him during his transformations.  
  
"Come on Moony, we'll confront them tomorrow if you think that it'll help any," James said as they started on their way back to the castle. The boys made it back to the castle without any problems after they put on the invisibility cloak seeing as they forgot to put it on earlier.  
  
~ With the Ice Queens ~  
  
"Heh. . . well at least he knows we know now," Lily said as she and Jewels walked slowly waiting for their leader to come from wherever she was. Suddenly Alex bounded out of a side bush and slung arms around their shoulders. "Speak of the devil," Lily said grinning.  
  
"Hey. You know you love me," Alex said smiling. "Anyways, now then. Jewels you need a nickname. . . mine is Akuma. Lily's is Arasu. . . I know. . . you can be Tsuki," Alex said smiling still.  
  
"Akuma. . . Arasu. . . Tsuki?" Jewels asked with raised eyebrows. Lily quickly filled her in on what the three words meant, telling her that each were Japanese. Akuma meant Devil, Arasu meant to ruin or devastate, and Tsuki meant moon. "I like it Akuma," Jewels said smiling.  
  
"Those will be the names that we call each other in our notes and when we're just screwing around," Lily added. "Well then. . . lets get back to the castle."  
  
The three girls made it to the castle very easily after Lily cast an invisibility charm over all three of them so that they wouldn't have to huddle under the invisibility cloak once again. All three girls were tired when they got to bed and for once, Alex didn't have a fitful sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
End A/N: This is really screwed up to me. . . anyways I hope that it makes sense to you guys and that you enjoy it. Please read and review, you may send a flame but if you do and it offends me you'll know because you'll be yelled at. . . ok. . . R&R! ^____^ 


	3. Revelations and a Battle of the Bands...

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you are familiar with from the books. Harry Potter and its characters belong to J. K. Rowling. The characters that you aren't familiar with, like Alex and Jewels are mine and also the three new characters that I brought into this chapter Jeremy, Chris, and Brandi. They too are my own characters.  
  
A/N: Sorry it has been longer than I expected to update last . . . I had tons of work to do. I've had so much work to do. School doesn't it just suck? Yes. Anyways, it's up now and have fun reading it. I had fun writing it! Alex may seem out of character towards the end but that's just how she acts around her friends . . . .  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations and . . . a Battle of the Bands?  
  
The days quickly passed into October and nothing out of the ordinary happened during those days. unless you count about five people being sent to the Hospital Wing in one day. Those five people that were sent to the Hospital Wing just happened to be Sirius Black, James Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Sirius' cousin Bellatrix Black, and it just so happened that the Ice Queens got detention for a month but they were all happy about it. You see, it was the Ice Queens who sent the five of them to the Hospital Wing. lets back up and show you exactly what happened.  
  
~ Two days before October the 5th ~  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you . . . " Remus reasoned with the two Marauders who decided that they wanted to go flirt with the Ice Queens, Sirius with Alex and James with Lily. They were trying to get Remus to go with them so that he could talk with Jewels but he wouldn't have any of it.  
  
"Come on Remus . . . " Sirius whined after asking him about 10 times with the same answer every time. Remus just shook his head again. "Why not Remus?" he asked and he was given a look that could easily be read as saying 'My god, you're crazy . . . '  
  
"Ok Sirius . . . you want to know my reasoning?" Remus asked pausing for Sirius' answer, which was an enthusiastic nod. "One, for gods sake it's the Ice Queens! Two, I like living sad as it is. And three, I'm not psychotic and I don't like Jewels like that. Sure I think that she'd be a great friend, but just after you get past the Ice Queen barrier," Remus explained but Sirius just pouted and James grinned.  
  
"Oh well, should have known that Moony wouldn't be up for a kamikaze mission into the base of the school's main nemesis, The Ice Queens," he said chuckling and Sirius' shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. "Well then, shall we be on our way Padfoot?" James asked grinning, knowing that his joke had made his friends laugh. Moony's eyes were shining with laughter. When James asked Sirius this once again he nodded enthusiastically and bounced out of the room, James walking behind him shaking his head sorrowfully while still laughing.  
  
"They are so in for it this time . . . " Remus laughed to himself remembering that the Ice Queen didn't like to be flirted with . . . especially by the Marauders or the Malfoy Gang as they now were called. "I warned them . . . " he said laughing as he pulled out his book and began reading it.  
  
~ With the Ice Queens ~  
  
"Hey Ki, Asu," Alex said as she caught up along side them. Ki stood for Tsuki and Asu was meant to be Arasu, and the two girls had gotten used to Alex calling them by their shorthand nicknames by now. They had even made one for her, and that one was Uma. These three shorthand nicknames didn't really mean anything but they were shortened from their regular Ice Queen names.  
  
"Hey Uma," Lily replied with a small smile. "This day has been good, no encounters with the Egotistic Marauders or the Stupid Malfoy Gang," she said. Those were the nicknames that the Ice Queens gave to the two most popular male groups in the school.  
  
"Who's egotistic?" a males voice asked from behind the corner that the three girls were walking towards. All three exchanged sullen glances and turned around to start walking away but the boys had cut them off by running in front of them. "Where are three lovely ladies going? Would you mind if we escorted you there?" the male asked and just guess who it was. If you guessed James Potter you were correct and if you guess that Sirius was with him, once again you were correct.  
  
"Go back to where you came from Potter," Alex hissed at him while glaring at the two boys. A glare that would send even the bravest of men cowering behind something or someone. The two boys took in her glare and shivered slightly but didn't say anything about being scared.  
  
"Come on Alexis," Sirius said as he tried to rest his arm on her shoulder but she sidestepped him. "What's the matter with you?" he asked as the glare went from the two boys to just him.  
  
"So Lily. have I ever told you what beautiful eyes you have?" James asked in a deep voice trying to be more masculine than he was feeling due to Alex's glare. Lily's eyes narrowed considerably and sent a cold glare right at James.  
  
"Now why would you go and do a stupid thing like that? Aren't I just one of the cold hearted Ice Queens that doesn't care about things like that?" she asked in a harsh voice that cut through his veins and made his insides go cold. "Seeing as I still have to ability to scare you, I'll be moving along before I decide to hex," she said as she started to walk away with Jewels by her side but unfortunately for them they just happened to run into a few people.  
  
"Watch where you're going . . . Mudblood," a cold voice said. The three Ice Queens immediately registered this voice, it was Lucius Malfoy. Alex turned towards them and walked up behind her friends and pulled Lily to a standing position.  
  
"What . . . did you just call her?" Alex asked in a low voice her eyes raging with hatred and anger both at once.  
  
"Stay out of this Potter," Lily said quietly in the same cold voice when she saw James go for his wand. "This is not your fight and neither is it yours, Black." She dusted off her clothes and wiped the bit of blood that was coming from her lip from when she fell. "What did you just call me?" she asked turning towards Malfoy.  
  
"He called you what you are. A dirty little mudblood," a cold females voice interrupted just as Malfoy was about to answer the question that had been asked twice. They all turned to the voices' speaker.  
  
"If it isn't Bellatrix Black, soon to be Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange," Alex said with pure venom in her voice. "I've had just about all I can take of you bloody Slytherins. I don't care if you are the bloody Minister of Magic, no one . . . I mean NO ONE has the right to say anything about ones blood. For example, Lily isn't pureblood but considerably better at every subject than anyone in your house. Put together," Alex said still glaring at the girl now in front of her.  
  
"Oh come on Lucius," Snape said as he snaked an arm around Lily's waist. "Lets just punish the girls and ignore the guys," he said in a sickly disturbing voice. Lucius had pulled out his wand and so had Bellatrix because James and Sirius had pulled out theirs but Alex was much faster.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Alex shouted and the four peoples wands flew to her. "Potter, Black get out of here now. We can take care of ourselves we aren't defenseless," she said before turning to Snape who was now on the floor with a knee on his back. "Nice job Asu now come over here," Alex said. Lily and Jewels walked over to her.  
  
"But . . . they . . ." James started but didn't finish when he saw the glare that Lily sent him. The three girls were glaring daggers at James and Sirius, and also at Malfoy's gang. Alex was holding James and Sirius' wands with her right hand and her own in her left hand.  
  
"We are not as defenseless as you think Potter, Black." Alex said coldly as she kept an eye on the three Slytherins that were in front of her and the other Ice Queens. At that moment Snape decided to pull his wand and shoot a hex at Alex. "You fool. Protego!" she said and the shielding charm made the hex reflect and hit him, sending him flying backwards. Now Alex's eyes were really narrow and it seemed like her eyes were gleaming with anger. "Now, you will pay." Her voice was ice cold and had no emotion at all in it. Lily and Jewels were a bit surprised by the lack of any emotion but didn't show this knowing that the Slytherins would take advantage of their moment of shock.  
  
"And what are you going to do, dirty little mudblood?" Bellatrix asked with a dirty smirk on her face at insulting the so-called 'mudblood,' but what she thought to hurt Alex didn't even affect her.  
  
"Heh. If anyone here was a mudblood it would be you Lestrange. Besides, I'm not muggleborn like many others believe. However, pure of magical blood you may be . . . but pure of heart? I think not. You just follow around in people's footsteps and do as your parents say. You have no heart, good or bad and that is sad," Alex said while still glaring at her. Snape had stood shakily after hitting the wall and walked back over to Malfoy and Bellatrix.  
  
"And who are you to talk Evans? I have no heart? At least I talk to people in my house and when I do its not to tell them what they did wrong," Bellatrix stated as she started to anger. "You are the person with no heart. You do everything like your robot except when you're in the presence of your stupid Ice Queens," Bellatrix said and the two Marauders knew this was going to be ugly but they didn't want anything to happen to the three girls so they stayed.  
  
"Oh, so you're calling us stupid? Well at least I can say that I don't brown nose any of the teachers. Oh this is just too funny. You call me heartless, stupid, and basically say I have no life. Well let me tell you a little something, if your prissy self was in my spot I can guarantee you that you'd be dead by now seeing as all you do is whine and suck up," Alex said. This caused Bellatrix to lunge at her but Alex dodged easily. "You're to slow. It doesn't matter how hard you try, you are no match for me," Alex said dodging another attack.  
  
"Shut up Gryffindor! We Slytherins are the best house and pure of everything! It's you filthy Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs that are anything but pure! You allow mudbloods into your houses without a single word of complaint!" Bellatrix exclaimed while trying to attack her. Alex continuously dodged Bella's attacks until she, Alex, ducked and tripped Bella with her foot.  
  
"You are to easily riled up. And to easily beat," Alex said as she stood and started to walk back towards Lily and Jewels. Bella stood up and glared at her back, then pulled out her wand and was about to cast a curse upon Alex but Alex was faster. Alex knowing what she was going to do quickly turned once she knew that Bella's wand was out and yelled, "Impedimenta!" The curse shot towards Bella and before she could raise a shield it hit her. She was blown back and shocked that Alex had done that attack so fast and gracefully. The spell slowed her movements but had also taken the wind out of her when she had been blown back.  
  
"Never attack an enemies back unless you are in a proper duel. This is neither a proper duel nor fight, but we can make it as such if you wish. Though I shall warn you, you might not come out in one piece." Alex said. James and Sirius were shocked at her fast movement and wondered at the same time if she was possibly a seeker with those fast reactions, but they wondered how she knew what Bellatrix was going to do. "Not only that but it is more dishonorable than talking to someone impure, as you say, to someone of non-magical parents. You are to weak for your own good, don't go starting things you can't finish."  
  
"Evans! Give us our wands! We can help you," Sirius shouted to Alex who looked at him like he was crazy. "I want to beat my cousin just as much as you do so give us OUR wands!"  
  
"I don't trust you. And if I did give you your wands back you'd have to leave. I don't need help from the likes of you even if IT is your cousin," Alex said emphasizing the word 'IT' meaning Bellatrix.  
  
"Fine! Just give us back our wands and we'll leave these three goons to you," Sirius said. James looked at him like he was crazy but Sirius looked at him as if saying 'yea . . . like we're going anywhere' so he didn't say anything. Alex knew that he was lying but she just wanted an excuse to hex him along with Malfoy's gang so she walked towards where him and James were standing.  
  
"Alex do you really trust them?" Lily asked with disbelief evident in her voice as she looked at her best friend walking towards the two Marauders. Alex looked at her with a small smile that only her friends could detect on her face. It was a smile that said if they went back on their word they'd be hexed. "I understand," Lily said with the same small smile as Alex as she and Jewels pulled out their wands carefully not letting the others see them. Alex handed the two boys their wands and both boys literally jumped away and aimed at Malfoy, Snape, and Bella.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so boys. Remember, I said you'd have to leave if I gave you back your wands? Well it doesn't look like you're leaving to me, so why don't I give you a good-bye gift and then send you on your way?" Alex said with an evil look on her face as she walked towards where the boys now were. The two looked at each other as comprehension dawned on their faces but before they could do anything a spell hit them knocking them out cold, also cutting them in random places (But nowhere to bad . . . x.x;). "Now then. Where were we?" she asked walking back over to her friends.  
  
"Crucio!" Malfoy shouted pointing his wand at Alex and the spell shot out at her hitting her square in the chest seeing as she didn't try to block it. Alex fell to the ground feeling the immense pain that the curse put under the cursed but the pain disappeared into numbness. She looked up, occasionally twitching from the would be pain that she should be experiencing, and stared hard at Malfoy. Malfoy was so shocked at her ability to look up that the curse stopped.  
  
"Was that supposed to bring me down?" Alex asked smirking as she stood and dusted off her clothing. "Now then, lets play without magic," she said suddenly as she lunged at Malfoy, knocking him off his feet. The two rolled around, occasionally hitting each other, though Alex was getting in more hits. Bellatrix lunged for Jewels but missed and was tripped by Jewels' foot, and Lily shot a few curses towards Snape who did the same thing.  
  
After a mere few minutes many stray curses and hexes had hit the two unconscious boys. Malfoy had a few broken bones, including his nose and a couple of ribs, two black eyes, and many bruises appearing all over him. Alex had a few scratches over herself and a bloody lip but that was it. Jewels and Bellatrix hadn't really done much damage to each other . . . yet. Snape . . . well lets just say that he looked interesting. He had hair long enough to reach the floor that was neon green, his skin was a mixture between a light orange and pale blue, his lips were a dark purple, and his fingernails were pink. He also had cuts in many places from random curses shot by Lily and looked like he was in immense pain because of the last curse she threw at him. Lily was far better off than Snape. The main difference about her looks was that her hair was green. She had a few random cuts from spells she couldn't fully deflect but that was all.  
  
Minutes after that Malfoy couldn't get up and Alex was standing over him shooting curses and hexes at him that would only make him hurt more, Bellatrix was now underneath Jewels who was beating her to a bloody pulp, and Snape had just been blown across the hall into the wall . . . that was furthest away from them. Yes and James and Sirius had many cuts, none that bad but many cuts due to the flying curses. This was about the time that a professor came around to see what was going on and imagine the look on McGonagol's face when she saw the picture in front of her eyes. She immediately pulled the three girls away from the Slytherins and brought the eight students to the hospital wing, though she had to float Malfoy up because he lost consciousness. The three girls were released from the wing a few moments after arriving because the three weren't nearly as bad off as the rest but they came face to face with a steaming mad Professor McGonagol. McGonagol sent them to her office to wait for her while she checked on the other five students. She learned that the five would have to stay in the hospital wing for at least two or three days, and for Malfoy a lot longer due to a curse placed upon him that didn't allow magic to heal his wounds. McGonagol then went to her office and slammed her door shut behind her.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" McGonagol shouted at them, and they knew that they had gotten her as mad as ever possible. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM! DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THAT?!?!" she shouted. The three girls weren't really listening because they knew what could have happened and they still went through with what they did. To them killing those three would do the world a favor. "A MONTH DETENTION! AND YOU!" she said rounding on Alex. "YOU... PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE NEEDS TO SPEAK WITH YOU! I HAVE INFORMED HIM WHAT YOU DID AND HE ISN'T VERY HAPPY AT ALL!" she shouted. She then took a breath, which allowed Alex to speak up.  
  
"Professor, the Slytherins started it. And Black and Potter were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We didn't do anything to those two only to Lestrange, Malfoy, and Snape," Alex said knowing that it didn't matter what she said but she had to at least say it. "Why does Professor Dumbledore need to see me?" she asked still without any emotion in her voice.  
  
"BECAUSE WHEN THE SLYTHERIN HEAD OF HOUSE LEARNED WHAT YOU DID TO THE THREE SLYTHERINS HE RECOMMENDED YOU FOR EXPULSION!" she shouted and there was a look of sudden hatred in Alex's eyes. "Not the other two, just you," she said a little more calmly than before to Alex.  
  
"I see. Well then, I guess I'd better be on my way hadn't I?" she said standing up, her voice was thick with malice and hatred directed at the Slytherins head of house, being Professor Scott. She walked out of the door without another word and towards the gargoyle statue looking over Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Oh yes, and 100 points off of Gryffindor. You are dismissed," Professor McGonagol said rather sharply. The two girls left and walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked making them jump as they were once again brought back to reality. They had been thinking about what would happen if Alex was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but they just couldn't imagine it. "Oh sorry dears but do you have to password?" the Fat Lady asked once again.  
  
"Artemis' Lair," Lily said as she and Jewels looked down to the ground and walked in after the Fat Lady opened to reveal spot for them to climb into the Gryffindor common room. Remus was the only one in the common room at the time and he looked up to see who was entering the common room seeing as he heard the Fat Lady's portrait open and close. To his surprise he saw Lily and Jewels walking in, heads down without Alex. He closed the book that he was reading and walked over to them.  
  
~ In Professor Dumbledore's Office ~  
  
"Miss Evans, I suppose you know the reason why you are here?" he asked in a kind voice as he watched his first transfer student sit in front of him. She only nodded while staring at him with a look of determination on her face. "Is what you are being accused of true? Were you fighting with Mr. Malfoy? And did you put the curse on him that won't allow magic to treat his wounds?" Professor Dumbledore asked while looking at his student.  
  
"Yes sir I did," Alex said. "And I take into account that I may be expelled but the Slytherins were the ones who started the fight. And you must also take into account that Malfoy put the Cruciatus curse on me," Alex replied to his questions. "Though I doubt that that has any change in what will happen, will it?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"He used an Unforgivable Curse on you?" Dumbledore asked surprised. Alex only nodded this time instead of talking. "Well then," he started totally ignoring the question that Alex had asked. "You shall not be expelled for you have reason for doing what you did, but you shall still be punished. Instead of one month like your friends you will have two months detention. After Mr. Malfoy has recovered he will also have two months detention, Mr. Malfoy's dad is to high in the Ministry of Magic to do anything else."  
  
"So . . . you're not expelling me?" Alex asked unsure because he only gave her two months detention. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye reappeared as he nodded and she smiled but then her smile quickly faded as she remembered that she had wanted to know something and she wondered if she could ask him a question with him answering honestly.  
  
"Ask anything you want," Dumbledore said to her suddenly as though he could read her mind. She looked at him and then at the closed door and decided to ask him the question.  
  
"Sir . . . who is Tom Riddle?" she asked as she looked around to make sure that no one else had heard the question that she asked the headmaster. He looked at her oddly with a pensive look on his face before he said anything.  
  
"Why do you ask Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked with a disgruntled look on his face. No one had ever asked who Tom Riddle was and no one really cared to know. Alex looked at the look on his face and suddenly understood.  
  
"Because my mother wouldn't tell me and she told me to ask you," Alex said easily seeing as it was the truth but she didn't want to say the other reason.  
  
"Well Miss Evans, the one known as Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore said. Alex didn't shiver at hearing the Dark Lord's name and didn't care. She had just learned something that she never expected. Everything suddenly made sense as she went over things in her head. "Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked for the third time after he had answered the question because she hadn't responded, but this time she nearly jumped from her seat surprising the professor.  
  
"Well, I need to go so that I wake up for classes tomorrow," Alex said as she stood and walked out the door not waiting for Dumbledore to say anything because she knew that he would ask her questions about why she hadn't said anything. She made her way to Gryffindor tower and then to the Fat Lady's portrait. She muttered the password and walked into the common room to see Jewels, Lily, and Remus talking.  
  
~ In Common Room During Dumbledore's Questioning ~  
  
Lily and Jewels looked up when they heard someone cough. They saw Remus Lupin standing next to them and they looked around the common room to see that it was empty. The two girls immediately groaned knowing that they were going to be questioned about the whereabouts of James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey, have you two seen James or Sirius? I haven't seen them since they left to flirt with you about 3 hours ago . . ." Remus started but then stopped to think a moment. "Wait . . . what happened out there?" he asked. Jewels looked to Lily knowing that they had no way out of answering the question so she answered his question.  
  
"Yeah, we've seen them . . . but they're in the hospital wing... along with three Slytherins," Jewels said in a low voice.  
  
"Well, why didn't Alex come in with you?" Remus asked confused seeing as the three hardly ever went anywhere without each other. He knew that there was something they weren't telling him and tried to get it out of them but try as he might they wouldn't budge. That was when Alex came in through the portrait hole. "Hello, where have you been?" he asked in a friendly voice.  
  
"Dumbledore's office being lectured and getting detention for two months," she said rolling her eyes. Lily and Jewels smiled and hugged her. She looked at them with a cocked eyebrow like they were crazy.  
  
"So, you mean . . . he didn't?" Lily asked gaining an odd look from Remus who had been watching the three girls like they were crazy. He also noticed that the three were never this emotional when other people were around, that was why they were called the Ice Queens.  
  
"Nah, he didn't expel me from Hogwarts, but I do believe that was only because I told him what Malfoy did to me before I did anything to him," Alex said forgetting that Remus was there. Remus glanced at her while mouthing the word 'expel.' "Oh crap," Alex said after she remembered that Remus was in the room as she glanced back at him.  
  
"Expel?" Remus finally voiced the question that he was thinking and uncharacteristically the three Ice Queens burst out laughing. "Ok . . . I'm really lost. What's so funny?" he asked with a look of complete confusion on his face as he looked at Alex who was on the floor because she was laughing so hard and Lily and Jewels who were holding each other up. Alex looked up at him and quickly calmed herself.  
  
"Sorry about that Lupin. And you're asking what's so funny? Just the fact that Malfoy won't be in the next Quidditch match due to something that happened today," Alex said her eyes twinkling. Remus glanced at her and shook his head, his hair shaking as well.  
  
"Do I even want to know? And call me Remus," Remus said as he watched Jewels and Lily try to compose themselves from laughing so hard. "Ok, if it's so funny I do want to know . . ." he said looking at Alex for explanation. Alex quickly filled him in and he smiled at her. "Good job . . ."  
  
~ Back to the Present ~  
  
"Let's go girls," Alex said as she was walking out of the 4th year girls' dormitories. Jewels and Lily followed behind her knowing exactly what was about to happen. Alex was about to confront Remus, who had become the girls' friend, about being a werewolf because she knew that he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. The three girls were wearing fishnet shirts over spaghetti straps and baggy black pants. The three made their way down to the commons where the four Marauders and a few other Gryffindor students sat watching the fire. The four Marauders heard them descending from the stairs and looked to see who it was. They saw the three Ice Queens walking straight towards them.  
  
"Am I seeing things?" James whispered to the others as the Ice Queens drew closer and closer to them. "Pinch me Sirius," James stated. Sirius did as he was told and reached over, pinching James on the forearm. "Ouch . . . I'm not dreaming . . ." James whined rubbing his arm repeatedly while staring at Lily. A stare that was returned with a murderous glare.  
  
"Keep staring because that's all you'll ever do," Lily snapped at him as the three reached the Marauders, all the students went silent knowing that usually a fight broke out when it involved the Marauders and Ice Queens but this time they'd be the ones experiencing the cross-fire. Alex sent a glare at the Marauders except for Remus who she looked curiously at.  
  
"We all need to talk," Alex said quietly so that only the six others could hear her. "And I know more stuff than you think," she added after seeing a look cross Sirius' face. "Where do you want to talk? Somewhere more . . . private preferably," Alex said eyeing the students who were staring at the group. Remus sighed and stood nodding over to the boys' dormitory.  
  
"We can go in there," Remus said and saw the three girls' heads mechanically nod. Remus waited for his fellow Marauders to stand and then led them up to the dorm. After he did that he sealed the door shut and silenced it so that others couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Now, what do you need to say Alex?" Remus asked wearily due to the fact that the full moon was nearing rapidly.  
  
"Just that you've been looking worn out lately and I know why. You needn't hide it from us, we already know about your condition," Alex said looking him right in the eye. Remus had paled and was trying to look anywhere but at Alex. Remus started to try and deny it but Alex interrupted him. "And don't you even try to deny it, we aren't as dumb as the others. And before I forget, just let me tell you I understand why you don't want anyone to know so don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Alex said standing up.  
  
"So . . . you mean . . . you aren't scared of me? You won't quit being my friend?" Remus asked confused. Alex looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You actually think that I would quit being your friend? Well you got me messed up then," Alex said with a small smile on her face. "And Remus-dear . . . you really think that I of all people would be afraid of you?" Alex asked with an appraising look on her face. Remus looked at her and laughed, the Marauders were surprised to see Alex acting like . . . a human so they were just looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you understand," Remus said smiling. "That reminds me . . ." Remus said, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "How's Malfoy healing?" he asked while pointedly looking at James, Sirius, and Peter whose eyes bulged if possible even further out of their sockets. Of course Sirius and James knew that the Ice Queens had hurt Malfoy and his gang but how bad he looked when they saw him . . . It couldn't have been . . . could it? The three thought to themselves.  
  
"Oh, I say that . . . he should be fully healed in about . . . 3-6 months," Alex said with a straight face. "Oh yeah, they don't know do they?" she asked Remus feigning ignorance. Remus shook his head with laughter. "Well then, shall I tell them?" Alex asked looking at Lily and Jewels who had started laughing again as they nodded. Alex launched into the story about what happened after she knocked the two Marauders out cold. The three other Marauders were staring at her and the Ice Queens with newfound respect but also with fear. After that the girls left so that if McGonagol came by they wouldn't get caught in the boys' dorms.  
  
"Well . . . they are an interesting group . . ." Sirius commented as they watched the three girls descend back down into the common room. James had been watching Lily the whole time and just nodded his head not really even thinking about what Sirius had said. Peter just squeaked in fear knowing that nothing could save him from the wrath of the three girls if they got angry and Remus just shook his head at his friends before walking down to dinner, the rest of the Marauders hot on his heels seeing as they had totally forgotten about dinner.  
  
~ In the Great Hall ~  
  
"Can you believe that he thought we wouldn't be his friend if we knew?" Jewels asked knowing the answer already but she had to at least voice the question to get it off her chest. The two girls with her nodded knowing why she asked the question as they sat down at the table. "Looks like Dumbledore has something to announce . . . or he's just looking for someone," Jewels said as she looked at the Professors Table at the front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Probably both," Alex muttered as she looked around to see that half the Slytherins were glaring at the Ice Queens. "Well now, it seems as though we've become more popular with our last expedition," Alex said smirking as she glared right at Bellatrix who confidently stared back until Alex's fiery ice blue eyes broke through her resistance. "Well . . . it still seems as though we have no competition." Just at that moment the Marauders walked in and to everyone's surprise they seated themselves next to the Ice Queens who just looked at them and went back to talking. This movement caused everyone's jaws to slacken and stared dumbstruck at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hello ladies," James said putting on a charming smile towards Lily who glared murderously at him knowing what he was trying to do. Alex was glaring at everyone who was still staring at them, including some of the professors which got her reproving glances but she didn't really care, it was her life to lead and she would lead it in whatever direction she wanted, no one could change that. After a few moments everyone went back to his or her previous discussions.  
  
"Students, I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said as he stood from his seat in the middle of the professors' table. "As you probably already know there are some rumors going around about not having a feast this year. That rumor is partially true but also partially false. Instead of just the Halloween Feast there will be a Battle of the Bands mixed in with the feast. Your bands will play three songs a piece and a select few of the Staff, Head Girl, Head Boy, and a few select Prefects will be the judges. 1st place will win tickets to a Quidditch match of his or her choice plus 100 points for their house. 2nd place will receive a free trip to Hogsmeade and 50 points to their house. 3rd place will receive 25 points for their house. If the band members are from different houses then the points will be split evenly amongst the houses. That is all," Professor Dumbledore said as he sat back down. The hall instantly went up in chatter talking about who would compete and things like that.  
  
"What do you think about this Alex?" Lily asked when she looked over at Alex to see her reaction. To her surprise Alex was smiling and looked like she was deep in thought. "Alex?" Lily questioned again but didn't receive an answer. "Oi, Jewels. I think she might have died," Lily said joking as she poked Alex. This made Alex eyes blink then stare at Lily. "You're alive," Lily said smiling. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Oh, just that I need to talk to Dumbledore about something . . ." Alex said with a true smile upon her face as she stood and walked to the professors' table. "Professor Dumbledore, may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked politely surprising a few of the other professors. Dumbledore looked at her and then nodded so she walked around to the side of him.  
  
"Let me guess Miss Evans . . . it's about the Battle of the Bands," the professor said with twinkling eyes. Alex nodded and he smiled. "Well child, what did you need?" he asked kindly.  
  
"I was wondering . . . well you know how I transferred over from Durmstrang?" she asked and Dumbledore nodded. "Well . . . do you think it would be ok if the other members of my band came so that I could compete?" she asked with a small smile as she thought about her old friends. Dumbledore noticed the small smile that was playing on her lips and smiled.  
  
"I think that can be arranged . . . I'll just need to floo Headmaster Stone about the arrangements . . . though I think that it would be wise to ask . . . Are your friends nearly as rough as you are?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling and a smile playing on his lips as Alex looked down then back up while nodding. "Well then . . . I'll just have to warn the professors that you have because I will allow them to attend classes with you. But I will also be sure to warn the professors that you don't have as well, just in case your friends have a run in with them," Dumbledore said smiling as the teenager's small smile grew into a regular smile.  
  
"Thank you sir," Alex said smiling a true smile that only a few had ever seen. "And Professor," she added as she was walking away, "you won't regret it." After that she ran towards her friends the smile still on her face as she ignored everyone who was staring at her like she was crazy.  
  
I wonder what's got her so riled up . . . Sirius thought to himself as he watched Alex run up to Lily and Jewels actually smiling a natural smile that made her look like the angel she didn't act like. I wonder why she's smiling . . . maybe it has something to do with the Battle of the Bands that Dumbledore was talking about . . . Sirius thought to himself as similar thoughts ran through James' head, but Remus wasn't thinking that... let's show you what he was thinking.  
  
How can anything make a person so happy when just a minute ago that said person looked like a zombie . . . if only they would act like they do around me in public, Remus thought to himself as he watched the three girls walk out of the Great Hall. He sighed picking up his stuff knowing that if they didn't leave now they would be late to class.  
  
The days flew by until it was finally Monday . . . Monday was the day that Dumbledore told Alex that her friends would be coming after he called her to his office. Only the professors and Alex knew that her friends were coming, because Alex refused to tell anyone else what she was so happy about. There were three. Christopher Black, Jeremy Jackson, and Brandi Smith, these were her three friends and band members. They were supposed to arrive early in the morning so Alex had woken up earlier than usual which is hard to say because she wakes up early every day and woke up Lily and Jewels who looked at her angrily but she didn't really care.  
  
"Come on! Please get up . . . if you don't you'll be the last to know why I'm so hyper . . ." Alex started but didn't need to continue because they jumped out of their beds and flew towards the showering rooms. Alex herself had already showered and waited about 10 minutes until they were both out. They all used the drying charm on their hair and got dressed. It was fairly early in the morning so . . . surprisingly no one was there... (A/n: Heh . . . fairly early? If anyone, anyone at all woke me up at 6:00 AM they would die a slow painful death . . . unless they woke me for school . . . . ;)  
  
Alex's hair was worn down in a part on the left side. She was wearing a pair of baggy black pants that, of course, were decorated in large safety pins, buckles, and zippers but they also had lots of chains dangling from them. She had on a pair of black tennis shoes that had bits of dark red in them and was wearing a tight blood-red belly shirt. She had in her belly ring and sapphire studs in her top earring hole and dangling crescent moons in the bottom hole. Over her shirt she had on a fishnet shirt that faded from black to dark red. Her nails were painted her trademark black. (A/n: Hehehe, I love making outfits . . . I probably won't go into as much detail with Jewels' and Lily's because I'm not at home at the moment and when I get home I won't feel like editing it... ; All of this stuff was given to her from the people who are coming as well . . . that's another reason I described it . . . anyways, back to the story!) She also had on her twenty black bracelets, ten on each hand, a ring on her right ring finger, her many silver charm bracelets, and many necklaces.  
  
Jewels' and Lily's outfits weren't as elaborate as this because they of course had no idea what to expect. Jewels' was wearing a pair of baggy khakis with a black shirt that had a spider on it, while Lily was wearing a pair of loose-fitting black jeans with a hunter green tank top. Both of course were wearing their regular jewelry.  
  
Alex led the three girls down and to Hogsmeade. If anyone stopped them Alex showed them the note that Dumbledore had given her so that she would be allowed to escort her friends back to the castle and bring her new friends with her as well. After few minutes they arrived at Hogsmeade and Alex brought them to the Hogsmeade train station were a train was just unloading.  
  
"Alex?" a male's voice asked from behind her. Alex spun on her heel to see two males and one female standing behind her. "It is you, Akuma," he said smiling. Alex smiled widely as she drew him into a hug, leaving Lily and Jewels behind her confused.  
  
"Missed you too guys," Alex said as she hugged the other guy and the female as well. "Oh yes . . . guys these are the friends that I've made here at Hogwarts. The one with dirty-blonde hair is Jewels, and the one with startling green eyes is Lily. Lily, Jewels meet my friends and band from Durmstrang."  
  
"I'm Jeremy Jackson," the male who had been hugged first said. Jeremy had short untidy black hair like James' but the tips of his were dyed the crimson color of the tips of Alex's hair. His eyes were dark and mysterious, and colored a dark blue which made his eyes look black. You had to look really closely to tell that they were blue and not black. He was wearing baggy black pants (OF COURSE) and a black muscle shirt that had a dragon in red on it. He had a tattoo on his right arm that said something in a different language. (A/n: I'm not going to tell you what it says . . . one or two of you may be able to guess it but I won't tell you!) He also had a weird design tattooed around his wrist along with the two others that came with him. "Glad to meet Alex's friends."  
  
"I'm Christopher Black but call me Chris," the other male said. Chris had shaggy dark brown hair that fell easily into his golden brown eyes, so that he always had to move his hair. Out of the three that had come towards them he looked about the most normal of them all. He was wearing a pair of cargo khakis and a dark green loose tee shirt. Though he too had a weird design tattooed to his wrist.  
  
"Hello there, I'm Brandi," the girl said as she pushed herself to the front smiling broadly. With one look you could tell that this girl was anything but normal. She was wearing a pair of dressy black flares with a silk blue shirt on top. Along with her two other friends she had a weird design tattooed on her wrist, which was kind of hard to see due to the excessive bracelets she had on. She had short dirty blonde hair that had golden highlights, and basically it went down to her shoulders. "Brandi Smith."  
  
"Lily Evans," Lily said smiling as she looked from one to another to the next all in order of introductions. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm sure that we'll all get along fine."  
  
"Jewels, Jewels Hall," Jewels said as she did the same thing as Lily though she had a look of apprehension on her face. "Lex . . . where are they going to be sleeping?" she asked with a look as she looked to her friend who smirked graciously.  
  
"Heh.Brandi's sleeping in the dorm with us . . . and well . . . let's just say its time to feel sorry for the Marauders," Alex said with an evil smirk. Lily and Jewels saw the look on her face and grinned. "Yes . . . poor Chris and Jeremy have to live with four goons while their here," she said smiling.  
  
"Four goons? Oh god what's the world coming to?" Jeremy asked sarcastically as he dropped him arm onto Alex's shoulder, which received funny looks from Jewels and Lily. "So what's this new school like, darling?" Jeremy asked receiving a playful hit in the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"For being a prat like Black," Alex said glaring at Jewels and Lily who snickered at this also muttering the words 'ouch' and 'cold'. "Yes, don't act like Black unless you want the screws in your head to come undone," Alex said poking her finger into his chest for emphasis.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Jeremy said saluting her. Alex grabbed his hand and pulled it down. "Oh yea . . . you said to never salute you or I'd be in major pa--," Jeremy started but ended with a yelp as Alex twisted his arm behind his back. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" Jeremy practically shouted. Jewels and Lily were just staring dumbstruck as Chris and Brandi laughed at their friends' antics.  
  
"Um . . . I'm lost," Lily said watching Alex and Jeremy, then looking back at Chris and Brandi. "Do they . . . ALWAYS, act like this?" Lily asked with an odd look on her face. Chris just nodded and Brandi spoke:  
  
"Yeah, you'd think they were a match made in heaven wouldn't you? They way they act with each other," Brandi said smiling as Jeremy got free from Alex's grip and was now tickling her. Lily and Jewels looked at the two again and then back at Brandi nodding. "But this isn't the kind of friendship they used to have . . . It used to be different and that's all I can say. It's not my place," Brandi said as she suddenly grinned and tackled Chris who went down with an 'Oof!'  
  
"Brandi!" Chris exclaimed as Brandi sat on his stomach giggling. "How many times must I tell you? Don't sit on me! Especially in public," he said scandalized as people began to stare openly at the group of teenagers in front of them. Brandi all of a sudden started talking non- stop until Chris put a finger to her mouth. "What do you want me to do to shut you up?" Brandi grinned and Chris shook his head. "No way am I going to shut you up by kissing you," he said causing her to frown.  
  
"You might as well get it over with," Jeremy said grinning as he stopped tickling Alex and looked their way. Chris was about to complain but Jeremy cut him off. "Just do it, besides you know she won't get off until you do. And we have to leave, because I do believe that our dear friend Alex here has classes." When Jeremy said this Alex groaned causing Lily and Jewels to snicker.  
  
"And what do you two think you're laughing at?" Alex asked as she glanced at the two snickering girls and then back at Jeremy. "And don't think just because you aren't back at Durmstrang that you don't have to attend classes. Dumbledore made it so that you are attending classes with me." This caused Jeremy to groan. "Yup just what I suspected, now Chris get her off you cause I need to eat to . . ."  
  
"Fine," Chris moaned as he gave Brandi a light peck on her lips. Brandi squealed and stood. "Arg, that was embarrassing . . ." he said looking around as he stood and wiped off his pants.  
  
The group of teenagers made their way back to Hogwarts, people occasionally staring at them awkwardly, but they made it there. When they reached the castle they could hear people bustling around in the halls rushing to eat breakfast or to go to class if it was far enough away from the Great Hall. Luckily enough for Alex and her company the first class that they would have to attend was only up on flight of stairs so they wouldn't have to go very far at all. Before they walked in Alex stopped them all and smiled at her friends.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" she said as she looked back up at the castle then back at her friends. "Let's go!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
A/N: I really had fun writing this! Oh yes, it was so much fun and I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. And yes, I'm not going to forget this!  
  
REVIEWERS!  
  
SiriusAboutMarauders- No it's not Rommie, XD; Glad you liked it, please review. You know something, this is really fun to write and I hope to actually finish it . . before 2005 rolls around! Thanks for your review!  
  
Galaxia- Same as SiriusAboutMarauders. Glad you liked it and I'm glad you reviewed! As for the thrashing I gave Malfoy . . . I've been waiting for a reason to do that and look, I found my chance! ^^  
  
magicinmind- Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it and hope that you continue to read it! As I noted before somewhere I think, I like being descriptive at some times. It helps me show what I'm trying to say.  
  
Shadowgurl- I hadn't posted what I had sent you because the chapter wasn't finished yet. .; Anyways, it's finished now and I hope that you enjoy it! Thanks for your review.  
  
Booksrulemyroom- Thanks for your review. I'm truly glad that you like my story. And as you can tell Alex's attitude is very different when she's around her friends. If you ask some people who know me, like SiriusAboutMarauders then you'll know that this character is like me. Especially with the attitude changes! Hope you like this addition to me story!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
